Cupido y los shamanes
by Neko Aoi Takei Hayashibara
Summary: Je je, algo que se me ocurrió para sobrellevar este día que tanto odio ¬¬+ R/R (Fic terminado, gracias por sus opiniones y que se la hayan pasado bonito!! ^.^)
1. Un día diferente de los demáscon un pers...

Cupido y los shamanes.  
  
Por: Michelle_my.bell/ Anna Sora Kyouyama Takenouchi no Asakura Yagami.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
Un día diferente de los demás...con un personaje diferente de los demás...  
  
Aquel viernes no era un día como cualquiera en todo el mundo, y menos en Tokio, Japón, aunque así lo pareciera en la residencia Asakura, al menos para Yoh, quien empezó su día como siempre...  
  
-Buenos días...-dijo el chico bajando a toda prisa hacia el comedor de la casa. Se le estaba haciendo tarde para la escuela.  
  
-Buenos día joven Yoh -le respondió Tamao con una voz muy suave, sirviéndole su desayuno, que el shaman devoró en cuestión de segundos...  
  
-Gracias por el desayuno Tamao -exclamó empezando a calzarse en el recibidor, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que hacia falta alguien, por lo que regresó con Tamamura...  
  
-Tamao...¿Dónde está Anna?  
  
-No lo sé joven Yoh...Lo único que recuerdo es que salió muy temprano... sin desayunar siquiera...  
  
-¿No sabes a dónde? -La muchacha negó con la cabeza, mientras tomaba de la mesa una caja de chocolates, poniéndose muy roja...  
  
-Joven Yoh...¿sabes usted que día es?  
  
-¿Viernes 13?  
  
-No...hoy es 14 de febrero, joven...por eso yo -pero la muchacha de pelo rosa ya no terminó su oración, solo le dio la caja al joven y salió corriendo a su habitación...  
  
-¿En serio es 14? -se dijo a sí mismo Asakura rascándose la cabeza- Pensé que era 13...no importa...lo bueno es que hoy comeré chocolate en el almuerzo... -Y con una sonrisa en la cara Yoh salió de su casa, encontrándose con Manta, caminando con rumbo a su escuela...  
  
-¿Quién te dio esos chocolates? -preguntó el chico rubio señalando la caja que su amigo sostenía...  
  
-Tamao -respondió el otro.  
  
-Ah...por cierto ¿Y Anna?  
  
-No lo sé...pero supongo que la veremos en la escuela ¿no? -Manta asintió, sin atreverse a preguntarle al shaman si devolvería los chocolates a Tamamura, según la tradición japonesa...Minutos después ambos muchachos entraban a su salón, en donde la prometida de Yoh no se encontraba...  
  
:: :: :: ::  
  
-Y estas son para Daisuke...-murmuró emocionada Jun mientras tomaba de un repisa unas lindas paletas de chocolate en forma de corazón, pensando en el chico de sus sueños...A primera hora en aquella chocolatería había muchos clientes, en especial chicas...  
  
-Y póngale un enorme lazo rojo...-dijo una voz conocida para la mayor de los Tao, quien buscó con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz, sorprendiéndose al confirmar sus sospechas...  
  
¡Era Anna!  
  
La chica de pelo verde se restregó los ojos abriéndolos más al ver a la itako....¡comprando una tableta enorme de chocolate! ¡Pero sí ella no era así! ¿Para quién sería? ¿Para su prometido...o había alguien más? La joven observó en silencio como Kyouyama pagaba el chocolate y lo ponía bajo su brazo.  
  
Pero lo que no sabía Jun era que la rubia había detectado su presencia, sorprendiéndose de encontrar un rostro conocido a esas horas...Algo molesta la prometida de Yoh salió del lugar, deteniéndose enfrente del ventanal, llamando la atención de las compradoras...  
  
Sin decir nada, la chica rompió el lazo de la tableta y la desenvolvió ferozmente, para arrancarle un gran bocado...Ante la mirada antónita de las clientas la joven sonrió sarcásticamente, tirando a la basura el lazo rojo decorado con corazones del mismo color...caminando lentamente hacia la escuela. La hermana de Ren pagó su compra y la siguió rápidamente...  
  
-¡Anna! -La mencionada volteó al ver a Jun corriendo hacia ella...  
  
-...  
  
-Hola...¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Mmm...tenía hambre y compré chocolate...eso es todo...¿por qué?  
  
-Ehem...no por nada -respondió Tao, deseando que el tiempo avanzara rápido. Para su buena suerte el reloj en ese momento repicó alegremente con ocho campanadas...  
  
-Demonios...se me hace tarde para el cole... -musitó la itako apurando el paso, dejando a Jun hundida en un mar de dudas...todavía confusa la chica miró el reloj de la chocolatería: ¡7:30! ¿No había dado el reloj las ocho? Pero sí había oído las campanadas junto con Anna, y esta ya se había marchado al colegio. Más confundida la muchacha se sentó en una banca, tratando de convencerse mentalmente de que no estaba loca.  
  
-No estás loca si eso es lo que piensas...de hecho cualquier loco enamorado pide mi ayuda...  
  
La mayor de los Tao levantó la mirada, viendo incrédula al personaje que, según ella solo existía para las cursilerías.  
  
-¡Cupido! -exclamó parpadeando, sin saber si tomar o no la mano del hijo de Afrodita, regordete, sonriente, grandes ojos azules y espeso pelo rubio rizado, que en esos momentos le sonreía con sabiduría.  
  
-Así es, Jun Tao.  
  
-¡Sa...sabes mi nombre!  
  
-Cuando alguien se enamora sé todos sus datos. Por ejemplo, a ti te gusta Daisuke Hiragisawa (: s)...  
  
-Shhh, es un secreto... -musitó la chica ruborizándose profundamente.  
  
-Pero si hoy le ibas a dar un...  
  
-Sí, pero...un momento...¡eso no te importa aunque seas Cupido!¡solo eres pura imaginación! Todos pensarán que estoy loca. -gritó Jun, pero el rubio de pelo rizado la detuvo.  
  
-Oh, no hay problema para eso. Es 14 de febrero...MI día...y todos enloquecen...  
  
-Está bien. Eres Cupido y estoy loca...¿Qué más?  
  
-He venido para ofrecerte mi ayuda a tus amigos y a ti  
  
-¿Ayuda?  
  
-¡Correcto! Me he dado cuenta que tu hermano, Horo Horo, Oyamada Manta y Asakura Yoh, al igual que tú, sufren problemas amorosos...  
  
-¿Mi hermano? Wow...debe de haber sido una chica muy guapa...¿Me dices quién...  
  
-No, no hay tiempo, niña...  
  
-¡Oye!  
  
-No importa, el caso es que ellos como son hombres, pues digamos que no lo aceptan mucho, así que ellos requieren más apoyo.  
  
-¿Y yo?  
  
-Ah, aquí viene lo mejor...  
  
-¿Yo?  
  
-Emmm...no...tú tienes que ayudarme para distraer a Kyouyama Anna, Tamamura Tamao y Pilika para no encontrarse con los demás shamanes...  
  
-¿Para qué?...Espera...es para...¡oh, lo sabía, lo sabía, son el uno para el otro! -murmuró emocionadísima la chica, sin percatarse de que medio mundo la observaba "hablar sola".  
  
-¿Podrías dejar de echar todo por los suelos? (N de A.: Este Cupido es algo gruñón...) No se puede siendo tierno con la gente, en especial con las chicas con la cabeza llena de malvaviscos...  
  
-¡Sigue diciendo eso y te irá mal! -gruñó Jun mostrando sus esbirros.  
  
-E...está bien. Respecto a ti solo tienes que darle a tu amado el chocolate y te responderá.  
  
-¡Sugoi! Ahora me caes mejor...pero, ¿cómo ayudarás a los chicos? -preguntó la joven curiosa mientras Cupido empezaba a volar en dirección a la escuela del hermano de la chica, quien lo seguía curiosamente, los ojos llenos de intriga.  
  
-Para eso también te necesito. Tu misión es sacar a tu hermano, y los demás de sus escuelas o donde estén, para reunirlos conmigo...¿comprendes?  
  
-¡A la orden capitán! -dijo la chica saludando de forma militar el rubio- Pero antes...¡debo darle algo a Daisuke! -exclamó corriendo en busca del chico de sus sueños, delante de un Cupido resignado...  
  
-Será muy hábil, pero para mí tiene la cabeza llena de malvaviscos fundidos...  
  
:: :: :: ::  
  
-Asakura...¡Asakura!  
  
El shaman alzó la cabeza, la mirada todavía soñolienta en el cuaderno de geografía. Enfrente de él, la maestra lo miraba, muy disgustada, mientras la clase los observaba en silencio.  
  
-Bien, ahora que has despertado Asakura, tú y Oyamada salgan. Su hermana los espera.  
  
-¿Hermana? ¿A Manta y a mí?  
  
-¡Sí Asakura, a Oyamada y a ti! Ahora deja de seguir en la nubes y sal de la clase con tus cosas...¡ahora!  
  
El chico, todavía confundido, cogió su mochila y salió del aula, seguido por la mirada curiosa de su prometida. Según sabía él no tenía una hermana (N. de A.: Sin ofender a Hao :D)...¿entonces?  
  
Yoh salió del salón, encontrándose con su amigo, quien estaba pálido y nervioso...  
  
-¿Para qué nos llamaron? -preguntó el muchacho de pelo castaño preocupado por el rostro del rubio.  
  
-¡De seguro es Tamao para avisarte de una pelea de shamanes! -exclamó el muchacho con su vocecita, cuando en el pasillo ambos adolescentes vieron avanzar a Jun Tao, quien sonreía con un aire de complicidad y misterio.  
  
-¡Jun! -exclamaron los jóvenes al unísono, sorprendidos de su presencia.  
  
-Así es..vengan conmigo...  
  
-¿Tu nos llamaste? -preguntó Manta mientras él y su amigo caminaban por el largo pasillo que los llevaba a la salida.  
  
-Exacto...es algo muy importante -dijo la chica bajando la voz en un tono confidencial...  
  
-¿Y qué es?  
  
-Algo muy importante y demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Asakura...  
  
Finalmente los tres salieron del edificio, pasando la reja de la escuela, en donde aguardaban Ren, Horo...¿y Cupido?  
  
-Vaya, ya era hora, no voy a desperdiciar las 24 horas más importantes del año por su tardanza -dijo el sujeto alado volando en círculos, bastante enojado...  
  
-Me cae bien -opino el muchacho de pelo morado- Por lo menos me evitó estar en el salón con muchas chicas y cargamentos de chocolate...  
  
-En realidad mi misión es más importante que sacarte de un salón de clases...¬¬  
  
-¿Cuál es? -preguntó el chico de pelo azul.- Apenas puedo asimilar que no eres una ilusión...  
  
-Apenas puedes asimilar cuanto es dos más dos...-susurró el joven chino.  
  
-¡Basta! No vine aquí para verlos pelear...¿verdad, Jun? -la chica asintió, mirando su reloj, recordando su parte del plan.  
  
-Sí, pero ya me tengo que ir...ya sabes Cupido...la "otra parte del plan"...Bueno, nos vemos al rato...Ja ne! -se despidió alegremente la mayor de los Tao, cantando para sí una tonadilla romántica mientras desaparecía al doblar la esquina.  
  
-¿A dónde va? ¿Y cuál es "la otra parte del plan"? -cuestionó Oyamada con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-No te preocupes por ella -respondió Cupido.- Es un trabajito que le encargué...Ehem...ahora sí, ustedes ya saben quien soy ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Sí -respondieron cuatro voces confusas...  
  
-¿Y saben cual es el fin de mi existencia?  
  
-¿Flechar a muchas parejitas para que sean felices? -preguntó Asakura entusiasmado.  
  
-Duh...algo así...Como decía, ustedes son muy afortunados, pues contarán con mi ayuda para conquistar a las chicas de sus sueños...  
  
-¡En serio! -exclamó el más pequeño (de estatura) del cuarteto- ¿Nos flecharas a ella...y a mí? ¿No importa la edad? ¿Ni que ella sea...de un modo, y yo de otro?  
  
-No.  
  
-Manta, Marie Curie ya murió hace mucho tiempo...¿no lo recuerdas?  
  
-Tu hermana no tiene nada que ver con Marie Curie, Ren...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SU HERMANA!!!!!!!!! -bramó Horo poniendo cara de asustado, acrecentando el rubor de su pequeño amigo. -¡¡¡¡¡TE GUSTA SU HERMANA!!!!! ¿PERO ESTÁS SEGURO DE QUE LO QUE DICES ES COHERENTE? ¿CÓMO TE PUEDE GUSTAR UN TAO?  
  
-Bravo Horo Horo, un poco más y le destapas los oídos a Yoh...  
  
-¿Eh? -preguntó el mencionado, sus audífonos vibrando fuertemente debido al alto volumen...-¿Dijiste algo Ren?  
  
-No...solo que "Ricitos de Oro" te puede decir como derretir a Miss. Fría...  
  
-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy Ricitos de Oro! Que mi cabello sea perfectamente rizado y rubio no me hace personaje de historias infantiles..._  
  
-¿Puedes decirme como hacer que Anna se fije en mí? -preguntó el shaman de pelo castaño con estrellas en los ojitos *-*.  
  
-Claro, todo es cuestión de saber lo que les gusta y la manera de llegar a su corazón surgirá...  
  
-Pues la manera en que las chicas lleguen a mi corazón es por medio de la comida... -dijo feliz el joven de pelo azul.  
  
-¿Por qué no me sorprende? -susurró Cupido para sí. -Bueno, ahora sí...de seguro querrán conquistar a esas chicas ¿verdad? -los cuatro asintieron- Vale, entonces hay mucho por hacer, así que andando a la pensión Asakura para empezar con las estrategias que se acaba la magia de este día...  
  
-¿Estrategias? Oye yo no entiendo eso de...¡oigan, no me dejen! ¡Y porqué tienen que ir a donde vivo! -gritó Yoh corriendo, tratando de alcanzar a sus amigos y a su acompañante alado.  
  
:: :: :: ::  
  
Mientras en la escuela el tañir de la campana se anunciaba, Anna entró silenciosamente a la biblioteca, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza baja. Distraídamente se sentó en uno de los rincones del recinto, en la sección de matemáticas...donde ni un alma se encontraba solo ella...Con un gesto triste se cruzó de brazos, recargando su cara sobre ellos, sintiendo el frío del escritorio...un frío similar al que envolvía su ser y que solo una sonrisa había logrado corroer...Sin que nadie la viera buscó entre los bolsillos de su falda, sacando un pequeño envoltorio redondo y plateado, que contenía una gragea de chocolate...  
  
-"¿Se la daré?" -se preguntó a sí misma mentalmente viendo el pequeño chocolate sobre su mano.- "Al fin...es un chocolate...pero...¿pero qué pensará? Si al menos la casa estuviera vacía y...si estuviéramos solos lo buscaría y le daría esto...pero tal vez...tal vez no lo comprendiera y...pero que diablos, lo quiero...y mucho...nunca había sentido esto...y cada vez es más difícil ocultarlo...sobre todo a...sobre todo a mí misma..." -La itako cerró sus ojos, sufriendo por un amor que le parecía imposible- "Lo odio...y también...también lo amo...lo odio porque siempre está con ella...siempre...la trata mejor que a mí...como si no me comprendiera...es más que su amiga...pero...aún así lo quiero...lo quiero porque me hace feliz verlo...pero lo odio...Odio el amor...odio al mundo."  
  
-Pero no pierdo nada dándole esto...-suspiró guardando el pequeño chocolate en su bolsillo, oyendo a lo lejos la campana, regresando a su salón, pensando en como le daría el chocolate...a solas...  
  
:: :: :: ::  
  
-Bien...todos nos encontramos aquí reunidos con el propósito de animar la vida de estos tres shamanes con las chicas de sus sueños, por lo que yo, Cupido, descendiente de Afrodita y...¿si? -preguntó Cupido viendo a Manta alzar la mano como en clase al responder una pregunta.  
  
-¿Porqué me omites? Yo no soy shaman...  
  
-Ah sí, porque tu tienes que colaborar con Jun en la otra parte del plan...  
  
-¿Yo? Pero sí yo quiero aprender a conquistar a Ju..., es decir, a la que me gusta.  
  
-Pero infortunadamente me he dado cuenta de que la he flechado con un tal Daisuke, así que tu solo serás su amigo...  
  
-;.; La vida no me quiere...si tan solo fuera más alto...  
  
-Eso es genético. El caso es que por eso tendrás que ayudarle a la hermana de Ren para que el plan se lleve a cabo, así que tienes que hacer lo siguiente -y acto seguido el hijo de Afrodita y Oyamada salieron de la pequeña sala para hablar en privado. Asakura, Ren y Horo escucharon como su amigo salía para una tarea especial, visiblemente traumado por no poder conseguir una pareja...  
  
-Y bien, ahora en lo que estábamos -repuso el chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio, apareciendo frente a los shamanes una pequeña pizarra. -¿Saben qué es lo que se necesitan para conseguir una chica?  
  
-¿Osos de felpa con corazones?  
  
-¿Amenazas de tortura para que salgan contigo?  
  
-*-.-*zzzzzzzz....ah...este...¡cinco profesora!  
  
-¡Exacto! -exclamó el chico alado ante la respuesta del joven de audífonos, haciendo que el chico de pelo morado y su amigo de las montañas se fueran de espaldas ante semejante respuesta. -Lo que ustedes necesitan son estos cinco consejos sobre que decir y como reaccionar ante esa niña tan especial que les quita la razón (la poca que tienen...).  
  
-¿Y cuáles son esos consejos? -preguntó Ren.- ¿Y porqué solo para ellas? ¿No va a haber ayuda para nosotros?  
  
-Este...ese no es el punto Ren; con estos tips ellas te querrán por como eres...  
  
-Sí, todas querrán salir con "el del pelo mal cortado"  
  
-¡Cómo me llamaste! -gruñó el joven chino ante Horo Horo, a punto de enzarzarse en otra pelea absurda.  
  
-¡Basta! -exclamó Cupido muy enojado.- Ustedes dos van a arruinar todo. Deberían aprender de su amigo, que permanece callado.  
  
-Más bien se está durmiendo...¬¬  
  
-Oh, no importa Ren, mejor vean los consejos sobre lo que se debe decir... -ordenó el chico de pelo rizado mientras aparecía en la pizarra el primer punto.  
  
Y así los tres chicos pasaron toda la tarde tomando notas y aprendiendo sobre cual era la forma de conquistar a las que los habían conquistado. Para el final de la tarde ya habían terminado, quedándoles la larga noche para una cita.  
  
-Bien, ya cada uno planeó su estrategia y el objetivo principal es...  
  
-¡Yo sé, yo sé! ¡Que nos den mucho chocolate y así nosotros les demos lo mismo en un mes! ñ_ñ  
  
-No, Horo Horo. El objetivo es decirle a aquella persona especial lo mucho que se le quiere, para saber si eres correspondido...-recitó Cupido mientras Ren e Yoh asentían.  
  
-Él tiene razón -dijo Asakura señalando a Cupido- Oigan...¿por qué ni Tamao ni Anna ni Pilika se han aparecido por aquí?  
  
-Porque de eso se ocuparon Manta y Jun. Ellos se llevaron a las chicas al cine para que no anduvieran por aquí, y así poder desarrollar la cita.  
  
-Vale, pero aún no me cabe porque a Manta le gusta mi hermana.  
  
-A mi tampoco, pero se me hace menos demente que te guste mi hermana -respondió el joven de las montañas dispuesto a partir para preparar su cita, viendo a su amigo ruborizándose.  
  
-Mejor que Tamao sin duda...  
  
-Repite eso y verás quien es el demente...  
  
-¡Oigan, oigan! ¿Podrían dejar de decir estupideces por un solo segundo? Ya me tienen harto con sus tonterías...Ahora sí, tienen que preparar sus citas, porque en media hora Tamao, Pilika y Anna saldrán del cine, según me informó Jun hace rato, por lo que ella me va a ayudar para que ellas puedan "casualmente" estar en el "momento y lugar inesperado" de la cita...¿de acuerdo? Y ahora sí, vayan preparándose para sus citas...Yo me despido, he hecho demasiado por ustedes (sobre todo aguantándolos) así que espero que lo que les haya enseñado funcione y que Afrodita los ayude a encontrar el amor. -y dicho esto, el pequeño Cupido desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tal como se había aparecido ante Jun Tao en la mañana.  
  
-Adiós -se despidieron tres voces mientras dos de los que hablaron salían de la residencia Asakura, en tanto Yoh ponía en marcha su plan.  
  
Continuará....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
P.D. #1: Dejen reviews, ¿sí?  
  
P.D. #2: Pórtense bien y no hagan locuras por tanto chocolate... 


	2. Primera cita: Ren y Pilika

Cupido y los shamanes.  
  
Por: Michelle_my.bell/ Anna Sora Kyouyama Takenouchi no Asakura Yagami.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
ºoºoºRespuesta a los reviews empalagados de chocolate: ºoºoº  
  
Konichiwa, víctimas de febrero!!! Como ven no podía evitar escribir algo sobre el día de San Valentín (así como no puedo dejar de odiarlo y de responder reviews), pero a mi manera...que según veo agrada a muchos, así que a responder para no dejarlos en la duda ^.^:  
  
Rally: "¿Tanto chocolate?" Así es...tanto chocolate puede afectar TODOS los sentidos (aunque la cantidad va en proporción del dinero que tengas, o los admiradores -en mi caso, cero XD-), sobre todo si uno anda enamorado. Me alegra que a alguien le gusten mis ironías (destruir Cupidos y corazones urgentemente!!!), y pues, poco a poco saldrán las parejas Rally, no te preocupes, solo que no diré cuando, je je...  
  
Akane: No creo que esto sea muy creativo...a menos que se cuenten todas las peripecias que nuestros shamanes favoritos harán por conquistar a las dueñas de sus corazones ^^...y lamentablemente se acerca el 14 de febrero (ese día para mí no será tan malo gracias a Shakira y su concierto en el Foro Sol *^-^*), y lo que sea que te haya recordado, espero que no te haya hecho sufrir. Para no seguir triste, te dedico este capítulo. Ánimo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lina: Pregunta...¿eres Lina Yamasaki de Bubblegum Crisis Tokio 2040? O solo Lina...bueno, como lo has pedido, aquí va un capítulo de este fic...  
  
The Pam: ¡Sí, lo único que vale la pena en San Valentín son los dulces! Denme montones de esos ricos lípidos (sobre todo pasteles ^-,^) y soy feliz. Gracias por tus comentarios...ya en este capítulo hay más diversión...o por lo menos cosas chuscas...(imagínense: quería poner a Ren bailando una canción de la querida "JuanGa" *cough*, digo, Juan Gabriel, con todo y maracas XDDDDDDDDDDD)  
  
Girl Magic del Anime: A mí también me está encantando esto (exprimo mi cerebro y da resultado -egocéntrica -_-), sobre todo por el Cupido, que seguirá apareciendo, con todo y mal humor; por cierto, te envié un mail...se me olvido decirte que en el review que dejaste sales del tipo "anónimo", pero se supone que estás registrada...O.o ¿entonces?  
  
Mary/Marijo Asakura: Niña, ¿porqué no pones tu nombre completo? _ Recuerda que ya te dije lo de Horo y Manta y sus gustos en tu casa la otra vez que fui (por cierto, ella me dio la idea de Ren con maracas de manera indirecta). Y sí, ya sabes que seguiré con la historia y que ya tengo las ideas...en fin, espero que te lleguen reviews por tu fic (así como a los demás escritores que leen esto...^^).  
  
Lime_asakura: Sip, Ren y Pilika hacen una bonita y rara pareja, y pues con Manta y Jun creo que no se va a poder (y no es por la genética, como dice Cupido)...y de Horo Horo...¿no sabe nadie quién es por pura casualidad (marijo no respondas que tú si sabes)? Trata de adivinar...la única pista que puedo darte es que es un personaje no inventado por mí...creo que tendrás que quedarte en la duda hasta el siguiente capítulo...Gomen ne por tantos nervios...¿sí?  
  
Javier: "¡¡¡¿Espectacular?!!!" O.o Wow, gran elogio para este humilde fic...(¿estás seguro de que no vas en 2º "A" del ESDEC -y sigo de molona, ne?-?). Y pues como ves me he inspirado...no es fácil...bueno, las ideas generalmente me llegan mientras duermo, o con mis amigas...más bien durante todo el día en que ando de ociosa, pero lo difícil es lidiar con la flojerota de escribir...^.^'...trataré de superar eso...  
  
Anna Asakura: Je, je, creo que no entendí muy bien tu pregunta, creo que preguntas que planeo hacer (o más bien los shamanes ¿verdad?)...pues ya lo verás al seguir leyendo...no puedo decir ni un cachito porque si no...zaz...todo se develaría...  
  
Creo que ya he terminado, así que diviértanse con este capítulo...  
  
2. Primera "cita": Ren y Pilika.  
  
Una joven de largo pelo celeste caminaba tranquilamente por una despejada calle aquel viernes. La chica parecía algo triste mientras sacaba de su chamarra una paleta de chocolate, en donde se veía una tarjeta que decía "Para R.T.", brillando débilmente al filo del mustio atardecer que terminaba...  
  
-Es una lástima no haberlo visto en todo el día...no pude darle esto...supongo que para el próximo año -suspiró mirando largamente la forma de la golosina, un corazón envuelto en papel rojo. No culpaba a su amiga por haberla llevado al cine "para no sufrir por los hombres y las desgracias que traen", pero no podía evitar pensar en el hermano de aquella y la desgracia que se había instalado en su alma...no era una desgracia, si ese delicioso tormento se pudiera volver un sueño. Si él pudiera llegar y decirle que la quería y luego...y luego...  
  
¡PAF!  
  
Pilika iba tan concentrada en sus fantasías amorosas que no se dio cuenta del poste de luz que estaba enfrente de ella, haciéndola caer al chocar con este. Dolorosamente la muchacha se levantó, sobándose la frente roja, en donde un chichón nacía...  
  
-¿Por qué a mí? -se quejó con lágrimas en los ojos, señales de un posible puchero- No es justo...Soy la chica más desafortunada del planeta (N. de A.: ¿Doremi estás ahí? XD)...por lo menos espero que mi hermano no la haya pasado tan mal...mejor me apuro a llegar a casa de Yoh o quien sabe que pueda pasar con mi-pero en ese momento el monólogo de la hermana de Horo fue interrumpido al ver que los faroles que alumbraban la calle se apagaban, para después encenderse alternamente: uno sí, uno no...La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con sorpresa al ver que en una esquina aparecía una silueta de un chico...una sombra que se reconocía por el peculiar peinado que poseía.  
  
Con la boca seca y los nervios a flor de piel, Pilika notó que el extraño personaje avanzaba hacia ella lentamente, sosteniendo...¿¡un micrófono en la mano y un ramo de rosas en la otra?! Tratando de no ilusionarse, la joven vio que el muchacho empezaba a hablar...no, más bien estaba cantando...  
  
=Cielo por tu luz,= =por esa caricia= =yo sería capaz= =de rendir mi ser=  
  
-"¿Eres...eres tú?" -prensó la muchacha sin moverse, confirmadas sus sospechas al pasar la silueta por un farol iluminado, revelándose la figura de un muchacho de pelo morado.  
  
=Ya no tiene caso= =Mirar hacia otro lado= =Todo lo que espero= =Lo encuentro en ti=  
  
Ren mantenía la voz firme, a pesar de que su corazón se derretía como mantequilla al ver a su amada ahí, sola y de pie, pálidamente alumbrada por el farol con el que había chocado. Al verla así, un poco asustada y de noche, el chico la encontró más hermosa que nunca. Reprimió pacientemente aquel impulso de correr hacia ella y decirle todo lo que sentía de un jalón, pero el consejo de Cupido Caen mejor si las pones en suspenso y las haces esperar lo ayudó a seguir cantando.  
  
=Y el cielo en tu mirada= =Cada madrugada, = =Es a donde pierdo mi confusión= =Y cuando estás ausente= =Te abrazo a mi mente= =Mi cielo= =Para sobrevivir... =  
  
La chica de pelo azul escuchaba fascinada como Tao cantaba, caminando lentamente. Tontamente se preguntó si todo ese show era por ella...Realmente el de pelo morado cantaba muy bien...su voz era fría y seria, pero acompañada de aquellos acordes de guitarra se transformaba en un susurro cálido en aquella tarde helada...que ahora era noche...  
  
=Siéntete segura= =Que no te quepa duda= =Cuentas con mi vida= =Y mi devoción. =  
  
El joven seguía cantando, preguntándose que pasaría al final de cada nota. En algún punto escuchaba como Basón y Cupido (que había acudido para "ayuda extra" -o mejor dicho, de chismoso ¬-¬-) seguían poniendo la pista musical de aquella canción que él había deseado interpretar para ella...una hermosa canción que decía todo lo que hacía falta expresar en el corazón de Ren, una letra cuyas palabras nunca serían suficientes para su amada...  
  
=Vivo para amarte,= =Para de mi alejarme= =Es como quedar= =Sin respiración. =  
  
Cada vez que Ren daba un paso, Pilika sentía que el aire dejaba de ir a sus pulmones...Ya había experimentado algo así en sus sueños...pero en la realidad, era mejor...la espera era más larga y tormentosa, y el final inesperado...temblando de pies a cabeza, la muchacha intentó decir algo, pero la magia del momento le hacían olvidar sus palabras...su mirada cristalina como las olas del mar solo estaba llena de aquel joven chino que entonaba esa melodía que parecía sacada del Paraíso...  
  
=Y el cielo en tu mirada= =Cada madrugada,= =Es a donde pierdo mi confusión= =Y cuando estás ausente= =Te abrazo a mi mente= =Mi cielo= =Para sobrevivir... =  
  
Ren sonrió cantando al recordar como se había enamorado de la muchacha de pelo azul. No lo podía recordar...a lo más que no había olvidado era aquella vez primera en que había visto esos hermosos ojos azules que le habían hecho pensar en el bello cielo de su natal China...con la mirada perdida, el chico recordó que había pensado que esa mirada era lo más hermoso del Universo, lo único que por un breve, pero eterno segundo en que sus ojos se habían cruzado, había removido de su ser tanta maldad y frialdad acumulada a través del tiempo...Ah, aquel mirar alegre y tranquilo que lo calmaba para luego enloquecerlo con la sonrisa de Pilika y su forma de ser...  
  
=Mi cielo para poder vivir... =  
  
Pilika sonrió tiernamente al tiempo que las últimas notas se extinguían...  
  
-Hermoso... -susurró suavemente, deseando que Ren se acercará rápidamente. Ahora sí, podía ver sus facciones de una manera más nítida mientras el caminaba ligeramente rápido hacia ella, pero algo salió mal...  
  
¡CRASH!  
  
-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PRETENDEN! -bramó Tao fúrico al ver como la grabadora que Basón y Cupido habían usado para reproducir la pista se estrellaba ferozmente a pocos centímetros de la muchacha de pelo celeste, cuya expresión había cambiado de pacífica a terrorífica.  
  
-¡Oye, no es mi culpa! -le respondió el hijo de Afrodita molesto- ¡Si esa cosa no pesara tanto y ese -señaló a Basón, quien parecía preocupado- no fuera un espíritu tan tonto, no habría pasado esto!  
  
-¡Por si no lo recuerdas el plan no era descalabrar a Pilika!  
  
-¡Ya lo sé Ren-Tarado!  
  
-Soy la chica más desafortunada del planeta... -suspiró la joven pensando que si no se hubiera caído la grabadora ella ya andaría en la quinta nube del reino de los corazones...  
  
-Bueno, ya no importa. ¡Ahora lárgate con Basón a otro lado! ¡Váyanse con Horo Horo o con Yoh a sus citas! ¡Déjennos solos! -gruñó el joven rechinando los dientes mientras el sujeto alado, todavía molesto, se alejaba con el espíritu chino, murmurando algo de un bar y una hermana cabeza de malvaviscos...  
  
-No era su intención lastimarme -empezó Pilika nerviosamente empezando a retorcerse las manos.  
  
-Lo sé, pero aún así no pude evitar...ya sabes...preocuparme -respondió Ren muy rojo, susurrando lo última palabra...  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-¿Era Cupido el de las alas?  
  
-Sip.  
  
De lejos se parece a Manta...si este anduviera casi sin nada -rió la chica, siendo sus carcajadas acompañadas por las del muchacho. Tras ese pequeño pero lindo tiempo, los dos volvieron a callar, más vacíos y colorados.  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-Ren...gracias por la canción...me gustó mucho y fue muy bonita...aunque estuvo a punto de caerme una grabadora en la cabeza...  
  
-No hay de que...ya sabes...cuando quieras un cantante no muy bueno...  
  
-Pero sí tienes una voz muy bonita -replicó la chica viéndolo fijamente y sin pestañear a pesar del rubor que invadía su cara, haciendo que el otro estuviera a punto de perder la razón...  
  
-¿En serio? Pues...gracias...  
  
-Oye...  
  
-...  
  
-Te anduve buscando todo el día...  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Quería darte...esto -dijo Pilika en voz muy bajita, dándole la paleta a Tao, cuyo pelo combinaba graciosamente con el rojo de sus mejillas.  
  
-¿Yo? Es decir...para ¿mí? -La joven asintió, bajando la mirada; no quería saber la reacción del chico en caso de que fuera negativa.- Yo...este...gracias...  
  
-De...de nada...  
  
-...  
  
-Adiós -finalizó la hermana de Horo dando la vuelta y empezando a caminar mitad a ciegas, la vista cubierta por sendos goterones salados. Ya había dado por sentado que ese silencio por parte del joven era un no.  
  
-¡¿Oye, a dónde vas?! -gritó Ren asustado por la repentina huida de la chica.  
  
-No...no tengo el valor de verte a la cara...  
  
-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho Pilika?  
  
-Nada Ren...soy yo la culpable...mi estupidez y yo...  
  
-No te entiendo...  
  
La muchacha suspiró pesadamente y se dio la vuelta, ahora irritada. Ya de por sí el muchacho le había dicho que no con un silencio mortal y ahora se burlaba de ella con ese sarcasmo...No, eso ya era pasarse de la tolerancia de Pilika, quien tras un momento de relativa calma habló.  
  
-¡ES QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡ME GUSTAS Y NO ES RESPONDIDO! ¡¿ES ESO TAN DIFÍCIL DE SABER?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TÚ Y TU CINISMO SE VAN A...- pero ya no pudo continuar, pues la ira se había disipado en una sonora bofetada hacia el rostro del joven chino, quien permaneció ahí, de pie, sin habla y con el olvidado ramo de rosas caído, observando tristemente como su amada se daba la vuelta y desaparecía. Sin perder el tiempo corrió tras de ella, bajo el riesgo de algo peor que una cachetada.  
  
-Pilika...  
  
-Déjame en paz -le respondió la mencionada sin voltear, cuando de pronto Tao se le puso enfrente. -¿Pero qué demonios te sucede?  
  
-Te faltó la otra mejilla -replicó el shaman, poniendo parte de su rostro.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Esto duele Pilika...y no de la forma física...me duele porque viene de una de las personas que más quiero...  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Que me pegues aunque me duela -contestó el chico de pelo morado (N. de A.: ¿muy machín, no? ¬¬ Pero si este chico me hace llorar cuando anda de cute!!! ;.;)  
  
-No, lo otro...  
  
-Eso es todo.  
  
-No es cierto, más atrás.  
  
-Que...que viene de una de las personas que más quiero...-dijo al fin Ren, colorado pero con la mirada en alto  
  
-O sea...  
  
-¡Ay Pilika, como te gusta hacerme sufrir! ¡Si tú me gustas mucho! -estalló el shaman de pelo morado tomando a la muchacha por los hombros, antes de darle un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios.  
  
Cuando se separaron, la joven de pelo azul permaneció sin hablar, en un estado de shock por unos minutos, hasta que reaccionó y apretó fuertemente a Tao entre sus brazos, muy contenta.  
  
-¡En serio! ¡Ay Ren, me haces muy feliz al decirme eso! ¡Yo también te quiero mucho! -exclamó sonriendo abiertamente, al igual que el chico, que rápidamente rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, mientras empezaban a caminar hacia una dirección diferente a la que iba a ir la chica....  
  
-Ren...por aquí no es la casa de Yoh...voy a ver a mi hermano...  
  
-Ah...eso...¿por qué mejor no vamos por un helado o algo?  
  
-Pero mi hermano... -pero el joven chino la hizo callar poniendo un dedo en sus labios. En unos minutos Pilika estaba informada de los sucesos que habían acontecido desde la aparición de Cupido, incluyendo la declaración por parte de Ren.  
  
-Ah, entonces yo tampoco puedo interferir...vale...entonces aceptaré un helado siempre y cuando ayude a mi hermano...  
  
-Dudo que le sirva tu ayuda, pero mejor ayudamos, porque creo que ese Cupido se fue a un bar o algo por el estilo -comentó Tao mientras a su lado Pilika asentía, ambos jóvenes avanzando lentamente al compás del lento transcurrir de aquel viernes 14 de febrero.  
  
Continuará...(Todos los derechos de la canción "Cielo" pertenecen a Benny Ibarra y a alguien más, pero de seguro no soy yo U.U) 


	3. Segunda cita: Horo Horo y Tamao

Cupido y los shamanes.  
  
Por: Michelle_my.bell/ Anna Sora Kyouyama Takenouchi no Asakura Yagami.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
***Respondiendo reviews, como cada capítulo...***  
  
Hola a todos los lectores, como siempre, que leen esto...Ya, no ando muy inspirada (es que no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos ^.^U), así que a responder reviews...por cierto, el día en que Cupido se desata está cada vez más cerca...por cierto, los reviews (más bien las respuestas) están ligeramente desordenadas ya que por alguna extraña razón no puedo checar sus comentarios en donde están :s Como sea:  
  
Akane: Oh...no hay de que (Anna_Mich se sonroja). Se siente bien ayudar a los demás a no sentirse tan mal por algo...y pues tal vez si tengo el tiempo el 14 publico el último capítulo (solo son 4). Y me alegra que esto te haga feliz...sobre todo el capítulo que te dediqué ^__^...Y sí, para mí también el 14 trae recuerdos que no me gusta revivir...U.U  
  
The Pam: ¡Muchas gracias tomodachi! Jo, jo a Horo y a Yoh no les irá mejor que Ren...o quien sabe, a la mejor y se encuentran una sorpresita por ahí...aunque en este capítulo hay que aceptar que Cupido y los espíritus arruinan ¿o mejoran? Algunas cosas...je je...Y bueno, también espero que tu y todos los lectores reciban muchos dulces...en especial chocolate...yo no creo que reciba...así que puedo usar mis fondos para comprar muchas paletas (y luego sufrir un terrible daño estomacal como hace dos años en Diciembre con un atole...¬¬)...^__^  
  
Nasuki Li Kinomoto: ¿es lindo mi fic? Oh...que kawaii de tu parte. Por otro lado, como solo he visto cachitos de las serie no he escuchado mucho la voz de Ren, pero supongo que no canta tan mal como Horo :P (más adelante se sabrá porque)...Y pues si sientes celos de Pilika igual y si te compras una vaca conquistas a ese niño lindo (eso ya lo había dicho en otro lado...), pero que no se enamore de la vaca! O.o...Y si , seguirán más lindas parejitas para compensar las que yo nunca tendré _._ P.D. Dile a Kero que no sea tan flojo o si no contacto a Eriol para que me preste a Spinel-chan XP...  
  
Marijo Asakura: ¿Y ahora yo que hice? Una que te apoya con tu óleo y tu fic y mira...aunque no sé porque me odias (si luego en la escuela me lo dices, aunado a que yo me odio)...pero en fin, continuaré y ya no hablaré como dijiste...¿vale?  
  
Anyway...aquí está el capítulo tan ansiado...  
  
2. Segunda "cita": Horo Horo y Tamao.  
  
-¡Listo! -exclamó el chico de las montañas examinando por última vez su peculiar atuendo que portaba aquella tarde-noche de viernes. Un sombrero negro que hacia juego con su traje de "mataor"...el antifaz negro que cubría parte de su rostro como el de un mapache daba el toque final para ese encuentro especial que el muchacho tendría con la chica de sus sueños.  
  
-Perfecto...incluso mejor que el auténtico Zorro...no, soy...soy...¡soy "El Horro"! ¡Valiente shaman del hielo que va en busca de su doncella! (O.o) Sí, mejor que el Zorro...¿verdad Kororo? Ah sí, se me olvidaba que está con Cupido...quien espero no falte para decirme lo que tengo que hacer -se dijo a sí mismo el joven ligeramente preocupado en las últimas palabras, más sin embargo aquella abundante confianza que poseía lo animó, saliendo de aquella tienda de disfraces muy feliz, no sin antes comprar un ramo de rosas del mismo tono que su nombre y rentar una guitarra para su "espectáculo teatral que hará caer de amor a una chica sensible y romántica como Tamao", según el hijo de Afrodita.  
  
:: :: :: ::  
  
-Todavía no llega la señorita Anna...debe de seguir platicando todavía con la señorita Jun -musitó Tamao mirando distraídamente las cenas que se enfriaba, pertenecientes a la itako y a su prometido. -Y tampoco viene el joven Yoh...que raro...tal vez este con el joven Manta...  
  
La chica de pelo rosa suspiró largamente en espera de aquel shaman tan querido para su corazón. En ese instante un viento frío procedente de la planta alta traspasó el cuerpo de la muchacha, haciéndolo temblar violentamente.  
  
-Oh, que tonta soy...olvidé cerrar la ventana de la habitación del joven Yoh... -la joven se levantó de su asiento y subió a la planta alta, dispuesta a evitar el paso del horrible frío, cuando escuchó que afuera de la casa, alguien parecía moverse furtivamente entre los arbustos.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó aterrada, retrocediendo lentamente por el pasillo. Los extraños sonidos seguían sonando por todo el pasillo...parecía que un extraño intentará subir por la vieja y débil enredadera que había en una pared. Temblando de pies a cabeza, pero revestida de un poco de valor, Tamamura avanzó de nuevo, tomando lo primero que vio...en este caso, la espada de madera de Ryu (quien había salido con su banda a ver que chica pescaba ^_^).  
  
-No tengo miedo...¿eh? -dijo en voz alta sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos, en espera de que algún ladrón maniático apareciera con un cuchillo en mano. Pero para su sorpresa lo único que recibió como respuesta fue el grito doloroso de un chico, que al parecer intentaba trepar por la enredadera. Sorprendida, Tamao siguió caminando, sin saber si correr y llamar a la policía o atrapar ella sola a lo que parecía ser una farsa o una broma de mal gusto.  
  
Conteniendo la respiración, la muchacha de cabello rosa se detuvo, a la vez que de una desafinada guitarra salían unos pésimos acordes, acompañados de una muy mala voz...la joven, más sorprendida que asustada continuó caminando.  
  
-De seguro es uno de esos pervertidos que andan por ahí molestando a las señoritas -murmuró enojada al oír semejante griterío, en el que destacaba su nombre. Enojada por el escándalo del extraño, Tamao respiró hondo y corrió por todo el pasillo, con la espada en alto...  
  
-¡Toma! -gritó a la vez que alzaba la espada para atestar un buen golpe...  
  
:: :: :: ::  
  
-Veamos...¿por donde puedo darle serenata a Tamao si no hay un balcón? -se dijo Horo confundido, mirando la vieja residencia Asakura, en cuya pared yacía una vieja y maltratada enredadera que pasaba justo al lado de la habitación de Yoh...  
  
-¡Eso es! -exclamó el muchacho alegremente colocando la guitarra y el ramo sobre su capa y formando un pequeño bulto antes de subir por la planta. Al principio parecía fácil para el shaman, pero conforme más subía, menos resistente era la enredadera, complicando más las cosas para el joven, quien intentaba sostenerse de las cada vez más delgadas ramitas.  
  
-Un poco...más...-jadeó, viendo como si fuera algo inalcanzable la ventana que había abierto de antemano. Finalmente, con una mano logró asirse del borde de la ventana de donde se sostuvo, apoyándose con los pies en su fiel tabla de snowboard.  
  
-Bien...ya estoy arriba...ahora...¿qué falta? Ah, sí...la serenata -El chico desenvolvió de su capa las cosas que traía, colocando el maltratado ramo entre sus dientes, mientras que con sus manos tocaba torpemente la guitarra, empezando a cantar lo primero que se le vino a la mente...  
  
-Tamao...-pero antes de continuar, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que no se había quitado el ramo de la boca, por lo que al hablar se había espinado toda la boca..  
  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Para colmo, en ese momento su amada apareció en la ventana de la habitación, a punto de golpearlo con una espada de madera...  
  
-¡No! ¡No me pegues! -gritó asustado a punto de caerse, tirando la guitarra, que chocó con el suelo estrepitosamente.  
  
-¿Joven Horo?  
  
-El mi...es decir, no, no soy ese chico guapo del que hablas...yo soy..."El Horro"...valiente shaman que va en busca de bellas damiselas...pero esta noche...sólo mi corazón os pertenece, bella dama de la primavera de mi alma..  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Seguro que no se golpeo la cabeza joven Horo? -preguntó la joven mitad preocupada y mitad sorprendida ante el atuendo del hermano de Pilika y su rara pero galante actitud, que la hacían sonrojarse a pesar de que no quería.  
  
-¡Qué no soy Horo Horo Tamao! _ Me llamo "El Horro"  
  
-Está bien joven Horro -rió la joven levemente, sintiéndose extrañamente halagada ante la situación que se presentaba ante sus ojos: el muchacho de pelo azul trataba penosamente de mantenerse en pie entre el travesaño y el borde la ventana, vestido con un traje misterioso, la boca llena de espinas y la voz desafinada. Al verlo así Tamamura sintió un poco de compasión y rara felicidad al saber que el joven del norte había hecho todo eso por ella...  
  
-"El Horro" por favor, bella señorita...y háblame de tú...  
  
-Está bien "El Horro"...¿gustas pasar? Por lo que veo no estás muy cómodo...  
  
-Los tipos rudos y bravos como yo estamos acostumbrados a cosas peores -alardeó el joven entrando penosamente por la ventana. Para su mala suerte, uno de sus pies se atoró al entrar, entrando cómicamente a la casa. Un poco maltratado, el chico sacudió sus ropas y se paró.  
  
-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? -le preguntó Tamao acercándose a él, atraída por algo así como un imán gigante cuya procedencia desconocía...un imán que la atraía de la misma manera que Yoh...solo que...más profundo...  
  
-No...los hombres como yo no lloramos -respondió Horo guiñándole un ojo a la chica, poniéndola roja en cuestión de segundos- Pero en honor a vuestras atenciones linda Tamao es de tu honor declamarte una bella poesía...  
  
-¿Para mí? Oh, que lindo...  
  
-Sí...solo que tengo que alejarme un poco de la luz que vuestra hermosa aura emite para recordarlo todo. Con vuestro permiso...  
  
-Claro -le respondió la joven confundida ante tantos halagos que la iban conduciendo a una atracción inevitable e imparable ante aquel "extraño" de antifaz.  
  
:: :: :: ::  
  
Horo Horo atravesó el corredor rápidamente, tratando de recordar la manera en que debía llamar a Cupido. En esos momentos el rubio de alas ya debería de haber terminado de juntar a Ren y a Pilika.  
  
-Veamos...¿cómo era?...¡Ah, sí!..."Cupido, descendiente de Afrodita...Escucha mi ruego que ordena que desciendas del trono en donde estás para ayudar a mi pobre corazón a encontrar paz en la dulce mano de su amada"...Vaya, que complicado... -El shaman aguardó por espacio de unos minutos, empezando a sentirse desesperado, angustiado y enojado, sobre todo cuando Tamao le preguntó en el otro extremo si se encontraba bien y ya había recordado el poema. El chico asintió nervioso, hasta que silenciosamente aparecieron en una rara escena Cupido, Basón, Amidamaru y Kororo; este último al parecer sobrio, ya que los demás despedían un leve tufo a alcohol y decían incoherencias.  
  
-Y sho le dije...sos una shoya de malvavishcosh...-siseaba el hijo de Afrodita, totalmente colorado, haciendo reír a los espíritus estruendosamente.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?! -preguntó Horo consternado...-¿Qué les pasó? ¿Por qué están borrachos?  
  
-No azulito...no andamosh borrashotesh...estamos..."happys"...solo fueron unosh traguitos...  
  
-¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Alegríaaaaaaaaaaa! -exclamó Amidamaru levantando una copa en alto.  
  
-Cielos...¿qué les diste? _._  
  
-Que fueron unosh traguitos crishita... -respondió Cupido empezando a enojarse...  
  
-Bien; en primer lugar no soy "crillita" ni "azulito" y segunda: hazlos largarse a otro lado porque ya han salido mal algunas cosas en mi "oportunidad de oro" que tanto ha costado, ¡así que largo de aquí todos menos Cupido! Kororo...por favor hazme el favor de llevártelos... -Horo suspiró resignado mientras veía como el cropocult (N. de A.: ¿Así se escribe? _._) desaparecía hacia el tejado con los espíritus, que empezaban a cantar "La cucaracha" con voces menos afinadas que la suya.  
  
-Tú -gruñó el chico señalando a Cupido muy enojado- ahora me ayudas sino quieres una muerte MUY fría.  
  
-Sí...sí...ya vamos -respondió el hijo de Afrodita dejando de sisear y adelantando al muchacho.  
  
-¿Todo bien? -preguntó la chica sonriéndole tierna pero coquetamente.  
  
-Sí...nada podría ser peor querida mariposa...ahora sí va el poema que he prometido en honor a vuestra gentileza...-La muchacha de pelo rosa asintió, por lo que el shaman tosió, en señal para que Cupido se pusiera atrás de él y empezara a decirle el poema al oído.  
  
-Ehem...el poema se llama..."Tu cabello huele a salsa de soya"  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué mi cabello qué?  
  
-¡No! Quise decir "Tu cabello huele a rosas" -respondió el chico apresurado, golpeando disimuladamente al hijo de Afrodita.  
  
-¡Auch!  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-No, nada bella Tamao...un pequeño golpe "mental"...empezaré: "Tu cabello huele a rosas...rosas impregnadas de cebolla..." ¡No! Es decir "rosas impregnadas de tu aroma...aroma que extraño porque no te has rasurado...es decir porque yo te he extrañado...je je..."  
  
-...  
  
-"Y el viento ahora te ha embarazado...digo, te ha regresado a mí" -Horo trató de pegarle una vez más al hijo de Afrodita, pero este esquivaba los golpes del shaman, quien sentía que algo malo pasaría a juzgar por el mutismo serio de Tamamura.  
  
-"Y ahora que el viento gira en mi cabeza...tengo..." ¿qué sigue idiota? ¡Responde o te golpearé!...¡No es hacia ti Tamao! Es que mi conciencia estúpida no me deja seguir... "Ahora que el viento gira en mi cabeza tengo que sentir tu fragancia que me hace vomitar...¡no! no me hace vomitar...me hace...¡suspirar!...Sí...me hace suspirar porque..." ¡TE VOY A MATAR, BICHO DEL DEMONIO!  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Tamao enojada. Ese "Horro" era una broma de muy mal gusto que la estaba irritando, sobre todo con esa galantería y su ridículo poema. De mal humor, la chica tomó de nuevo la espada de madera de Ryu, tratando de ver en donde podía golpear fuertemente al chico, quien estaba corriendo por todo el pasillo...en persecución de...¿Cupido?  
  
-Ven acá rubio alado...ya verás cuando te atrape que las vas apagar...¡Como te atreves a interrumpir mi declaración de amor pellizcándome en la nuca! ¡Ahora verás lo que significa el rojo! ¡Te golpearé hasta desinflarte! -vociferaba el hermano de Pilika soltando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, mientras que el hijo de Afrodita volaba delante de él, burlándose abiertamente.  
  
Poco a poco Tamao, que observaba la escena boquiabierta, fue atando cabos, hasta armar un rompecabezas con piezas muy extrañas: una de ellas era Cupido, quien era real y estaba ayudando a un muchacho raro a declararle su amor(curiosamente le recordaba a Horo Horo), quien era la segunda pieza...y la última pero no menos importante era ella, la víctima de semejante suceso, que ahora tenía que decidir si aquel espectáculo (con todo y declaración) era real o una horrible broma de San Valentín.  
  
Un Cupido volando a toda velocidad hacia su cara sacó a la muchacha de sus pensamientos, quien por reflejo levantó la espada, que chocó contra el rostro del ser alado.  
  
-¡Al fin! -gritó el joven de pelo azul corriendo hasta llegar al lado de Tamao. -¡Ja! Sabía que no te escaparías de mí alimaña...¡Muchas gracias Tamao por dejarlo inconsciente! -exclamó muy feliz levantando a la criatura por las alas.  
  
-Ah, sí...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-Tamao...  
  
-...  
  
-De veras me gustas...mucho...-habló el chico en voz baja, ligeramente ronca, lo que le daba un toque misterioso...(y sexy O///O)  
  
-Pero yo...-Tamamura se adelantó, acortando las distancia que los separaba, hasta llegar a menos de medio metro de distancia..."Pero yo quiero saber quien eres", pensó, retirando lentamente el antifaz del muchacho, tirando su sombrero...descubriendo a Horo Horo...  
  
-Hola -respondió este a manera de disculpa, ruborizándose.  
  
-¡Joven Horo! No...no sé que decir...  
  
-No digas nada...  
  
-Es que yo...yo no sé lo que siento...-reconoció la muchacha retrocediendo, dando de espaldas con un muro a la vez que cubría su rostro con sus manos, blancas perlas saladas corriendo por su cara para morir entre los pliegues de su blusa. Tantos pensamientos corrían rápidamente por la mente de la chica...pensamientos que no se dejaban descifrar...confusos y desordenados, que no la dejaban pensar que hacer...Nunca le había pasado algo parecido...nunca se había sentido tan atraída hacia alguien en tan poco tiempo...especialmente un extraño que en un instante se convertía en un conocido cercano a un supuesto querer que mezclaba más la confusión...  
  
Lentamente la joven sintió como el shaman, arrodillado enfrente de ella, retiraba sus manos para dejar descubierta su cara, para poder entrar a su mundo, que ahora parecía caer en ruinas...  
  
-Tamao...  
  
-...  
  
-¿Te importa si te ayudo a decidirte? -preguntó cariñosamente estrechando las manos de la chica de pelo rosa, haciéndola sentir tranquila y relajada...cómoda y segura...  
  
-¿Pero có-pero su mente dejo de funcionar al sentir los suaves labios del shaman sobre los suyos, que inconscientemente respondían a esa dulce caricia, en donde tanta confusión desaparecía para ella, haciéndola despertar a una realidad en donde sabía que a su lado siempre estaría él, una persona que sentía algo tan profundo...un sentimiento que no se podía evitar compartir, sobre todo si ese chico seguía besándola, abrazándola de forma protectora contra cualquier cosa que pudiera deshacer su mundo...que ahora le pertenecía a él también...  
  
Se separaron, todavía con aire de sobra para un poco más de tiempo.  
  
Horo Horo permanecía en la duda, preguntándose si lo que había hecho era lo correcto o el inicio de una decepción amorosa muy dura.  
  
Tamao sonreía, feliz ante su gran descubrimiento, deseosa de atesorar más momentos como aquellos.  
  
-Horo...-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer sollozando en los brazos de su amado, quien asombrado pero tranquilo acarició su cabello, estrechándola suavemente...  
  
-Tranquila...estoy aquí...nada te pasará...  
  
-Te he estado esperando...mucho tiempo...¿por qué tardaste tanto mi príncipe? -gimió Tamamura, secando sus lágrimas a la vez que vislumbraba un radiante brillo en los ojos del shaman- ¿por qué nunca supe que eras tú? El único que he esperado desde tanto tiempo...  
  
-Seca tus lágrimas linda Tamao, que no sirve lamentarse del ayer, si solo queda el hoy. -respondió el joven sonriéndole, ayudándola a levantarse, antes de que salieran a contemplar las estrellas en el parque, donde la joven de pelo rosa sería informada por el muchacho de su increíble odisea para poder conquistarla...para poder entrar a su mundo...  
  
Continuará... 


	4. Tercera cita: Yoh y Anna

Cupido y los shamanes.  
  
Por: Michelle_my.bell/ Anna Sora Kyouyama Takenouchi no Asakura Yagami.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
^^Respondiendo como siempre:^^  
  
Hola, enamorados! Sí, aquí estoy, con este capítulo final de esta historia que ha tenido muchos lindos cometarios...prometí subirla el mero catorce, pero no podré debido a que no estaré en mi casa (concierto de Shakira ^.^)...Creo que es todo...solo me queda agradecerles infinitamente de antemano por todas las opiniones que se han molestado en dejar, así como de las que espero lleguen después. Ah...y que este 14 sean felices, sobre todo con muchos dulces, o pareja..o simplemente felicidad y buenos deseos...Nos vemos en otro fic...No, solo me falta pedir una disculpa a Laila Doremi por no haber respondido antes su review, debido a lo del correo, que creo que su opinión no me fue enviada U.U  
  
He aquí tu respuesta: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos...y pues supongo que tiene buna voz, a pesar de no haberlo oído mucho...creo que forma una linda pareja con Pilika...extraña, pero linda, aunque lo prefiero con Tamao...¿Y Horo? T_T Por que no tuvo una gemela...Ya ves como le fue con Tamao...que mala soy...  
  
Ah, sí...los que llegaron ahora aquí van:  
  
The Pam: Ehem...creo que esa carita significa sorpresa...así que lo tomaré como un "gracias" ^^?  
  
Akane: Je je, aquí está el esperado capítulo de Yoh y Anna!!!!! Y sí, creo que el poema fue muy divertido...(arigato Cupido!!), pero tenía que tener su toque romántico. Y gracias por tus comentarios...(te gusta como escribo?? Sugoi 1000!!!) Lo único malo es que este es el último capítulo...U.U  
  
Nasuki Li Kinomoto: Es bueno reírse de todo...(yo luego ando de simple...), sobre todo con cosas tan buenas como tu fic de las entrevistas, (me encanta!!)...Como sea, mejor explícale a Kero lo del poema...que pudo haber sido muy dramático (cuando quiero puedo hacer llorar hasta a las piedras), pero quedó mejor así...Gracias por tus comentarios!!!  
  
Es todo lo que ha llegado...así que les dejo este capítulo. No se pierdan!!!!  
  
4.- Tercera "cita": Yoh y Anna.  
  
-¿Qué hago? -se preguntó Yoh en voz alta, su voz retumbando en el corredor de su casa...El shaman de pelo castaño había pasado media tarde devanándose los sesos en busca de una idea original, romántica, creativa y sorprendente con que declararle sus sentimientos a su prometida...pero hasta ahora nada había surgido de su imaginación...Incluso había intentado pedirle ayuda a su espíritu acompañante y los de sus amigos, pero estos dormían profundamente en el tejado a cusa de una borrachera.  
  
-Cielos...no pensé que fuera tan difícil decir "Te amo", si solo son dos palabras...Si Cupido no me-pero ahí el chico se detuvo, su mente iluminada súbitamente: ¡eso era! No había que cantar, ni actuar...nada..solamente decir "te amo". Dos palabras cortas que no eran difíciles. Contento por su ocurrencia, Asakura esperó impaciente y nervioso, sentándose en el corredor en espera de que la rubia llegara para decirle "te amo"...palabras mágicas que encerraban mucho...  
  
:: :: :: ::  
  
-Me pregunto porque Jun quiso que me quedara con ella y dejar sola a Tamao -musitó distraídamente Kyouyama caminando lentamente por las calles de Tokio, rumbo a la residencia Asakura. Era extraño, pensaba la chica conforme avanzaba, sobre todo cuando el mejor amigo de su prometido la había sacado de la escuela para encontrarse en el cine con la mayor de los Tao y Tamamura, para ver una película...Definitivamente eso no era rutinario, aparte del día que era, 14 de febrero. La joven sonrió tristemente sacando del bolsillo de su falda una pequeña gragea de chocolate, que iba a ser destinada hacia el menor de los Asakura, según aquella tradición en la cual las chicas le regalaban a los chicos que les gustaban chocolates el 14, para ser correspondidas un mes después si el interés era mutuo.  
  
-Pero es solo un compromiso lo que nos une...¿por qué creer en el amor?  
  
-Porque es algo maravilloso, que hace ver la vida de los humanos con un poco más de esperanza -le dijo una voz al oído. La chica volteó la cabeza en busca del extraño, pero lo único que veía era la calle, tranquila y desierta.  
  
-¿No me puedes ver? -le preguntó la misma voz, con un poco de sorpresa al hablar.  
  
-¿Qué eres?  
  
-Ah...ahora me doy cuenta. Tu eres Anna...¿no es así?  
  
-Claro que soy Anna...¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
-En esa caso eres la futura esposa de Yoh Asakura.  
  
-En efecto, pero sigo sin saber que cosa eres...  
  
-Soy Cupido, el hijo de Afrodita, diosa del amor.  
  
-Sí, claro -respondió la itako burlonamente caminando de nuevo.  
  
-¡Oye!  
  
-...  
  
-Ahora entiendo porque no me puedes ver...  
  
-Como si me importara...  
  
-No crees en el amor...de hecho, intentas no creer en el amor...  
  
-...  
  
-Porque piensas que de ese modo tu compromiso arreglado no te dolerá tanto...  
  
-...  
  
-Ya que Yoh no sabe que lo que tú sientes es...  
  
-¡Basta! -gritó Anna enojada, soltando un puñetazo al aire, pero la calle seguía tan tranquila como antaño. La itako, paralizada por el asombro, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo...¿esa voz era real? Mejor dicho, ¿esa voz era de Cupido? ¿realmente ese personaje mítico-comercial existía? Y sí así fuera...¿cómo demonios sabía lo que fingía y lo que realmente sentía hacia Yoh? -¡Tú no existes! ¡Nunca has existido! ¡Solo eres una ilusión! ¡Falso!  
  
-No es cierto...  
  
-¡Claro que sí! Esto no está pasando; no estoy en una calle de noche platicando con un supuesto tipo que flecha a los humanos...  
  
-¿Cuánto te apuestas?  
  
-Nada, porque es lo que eres.  
  
-Vaya que eres fría...fría y pura como una escultura de nieve...-declamó el rubio invisible para Kyouyama, quien avanzó de nuevo, demasiado molesta. -O al menos eso me dijo Yoh...  
  
-¿Yoh? -repitió la chica deteniéndose súbitamente- ¿Él...dijo eso de mí? -Para sorpresa de la muchacha, poco a poco enfrente de ella se empezaba a delimitar tenuemente la silueta de un ser que portaba alas y un carcaj con flechas.  
  
-¡Bien! Ahora estás empezando a creer...¿Ya ves? No soy falso...  
  
-Pero...¡pero yo no creo en el amor! -"Por que creer si no hay esperanzas", pensó la joven bajando la mirada triste que aparecía en su rostro.  
  
-Claro que no...mira...ahora sé que estás dudando...tu corazón me lo dice...  
  
-Falso.  
  
-No por nada soy Cupido, Anna. Sé muy bien lo que le sucede a la gente...sé lo que le sucede a Yoh.  
  
-...  
  
-El te quiere...te quiere más de lo que Ren quiere a Pilika o de lo que Horo Horo quiere a Tamao...  
  
-...  
  
-Pero no se atreve a decírtelo...porque tiene miedo de que le digas que no a lo que siente...igual que los demás.  
  
-...  
  
-Por eso este día decidí ocuparlo en ayudarlo a él y a sus amigos...quienes han logrado ser felices junto a aquella persona que aman...pero él...  
  
-...  
  
-Es tu decisión...  
  
-¿Mi...decisión? -preguntó la chica, falta de aliento; solo sentía como cada palabra de Cupido retumbaba en su cabeza, en especial las palabras "él te quiere"...  
  
-Sí...tu reinas en su corazón y de ti depende que sea el chico más feliz del mundo o el más desgraciado...  
  
-En ese caso -la joven levantó la mirada. Cupido estaba a su lado, mirándola con aquélla infinita sabiduría que el tiempo desentrañando corazones humanos le había heredado. Sí...un hijo e Afrodita a todo color, que en aquel momento le indicaba con la mirada que fuera y lo buscara...que lo amara...  
  
-...  
  
-En esa caso...debo buscarlo...  
  
-Así es.  
  
- Y debo decirle que lo amo...más que a nada, más que a nadie...  
  
- Ya he hecho mi trabajo. Solo falta el último resultado. El tiempo corre, Anna Kyouyama, por lo que debes volar...-Ante las últimas palabras del alado la rubia sonrió asintiendo, echando a correr en dirección del dueño de su querer. "Las palabras sobran para decirle todo lo que siento...Los hechos son mejores", pensó dejándose guiar por el viento que despeinaba sus cabellos...  
  
:: :: :: ::  
  
Yoh, recargado contra un muro del corredor, dormía profundamente, ajeno a cualquier sonido fuera de su conciencia, excepto el que produjo una puerta al descorrerse. "Debe ser Anna", pensó el shaman levantándose rápidamente a la vez que trataba de no parecer muy ansioso y dormido. En efecto, la itako ya había llegado, y se estaba descalzando en el recibidor, algo despeinada por cierto.  
  
-Hola -saludó el chico, pero no recibió respuesta alguna...solo una mirada por parte de ella...pero...era una mirada extraña. Una mirada que tenía un dejo de decisión hacia algo...  
  
-...  
  
-Supe que fuiste al cine con-Asakura dejo de hablar, ya que la muchacha avanzaba lentamente hacia él, deteniéndose a unos poco centímetros de su cara. El muchacho vio como las manos de la joven se alzaban, justo antes de viajar a las estrellas.  
  
Ella...besó a Yoh.  
  
El joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir esa boca sobre sus labios, ese beso que lo hacía...lo transformaba y lo deshacía, todo al antojo de la muchacha, cuyas manos sujetaban firmemente su rostro. El shaman se dejó llevar, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Kyouyama, quien empezaba a estar muy cerca de él. Finalmente, se separaron, lentamente...  
  
-Annita...-fue lo único que Yoh pudo decir...aquel acto (ahora que volvía a la realidad) lo había dejado sin palabras.  
  
-Te quiero -respondió la muchacha ruborizándose a la vez que colocaba en la mano del chico la pequeña gragea de chocolate. El muchacho sonrió alegremente, acercándose de nuevo a la cara de su prometida, quien sujeto su cuello...  
  
:: :: :: :: -¡Ya llegamos! -anunció una voz conocida para ambos jóvenes, quienes se separaron rápidamente de tan comprometedora posición.  
  
-Estúpido Horo...-masculló Anna cruzándose de brazos al ver entrar al joven de pelo azul, quien tomaba de la mano a Tamamura, que parecía muy feliz y colorada. Atrás de ellos, más discretos, venían Ren y Pilika, con las manos entrecruzadas y expresión tímida y tranquila...  
  
-¡Hola chicos! -saludó Asakura alegremente.-¿Cómo les fue?  
  
-Bien...-contestó el shaman del hielo sonriendo abiertamente- ¿Verdad, Tamao? -la mencionada asintió- Por lo que veo a ustedes tampoco les fue tan mal...  
  
-Considerando que yo no me espiné la boca con una rosa...  
  
-¡Ren! -replicó la hermana de Horo.  
  
-Je je je...  
  
-Basta de charla...preparen la cena que tengo hambre -ordenó la itako, algo malhumorada por haber arruinado su "momento" con su prometido.  
  
-Sí Annita -le respondió el muchacho de pelo castaño abriendo la puerta que daba al comedor, seguido por los demás...  
  
-¡Oooooooooh! -exclamaron todos al ver lo que había adentro.  
  
Cupido estaba sentado en una esquina de la mesa, comiendo despreocupadamente una porción de la magnífica cena que se encontraba en el lugar. Los adolescentes voltearon a ver a Asakura, sorprendidos.  
  
-¿Qué? A mí no me echen la culpa, si yo no fui -argumentó Yoh rápidamente.  
  
-Claro que no fuiste tú tonto...fui yo -respondió el hijo de Afrodita sirviéndose más puré de papá-¿Qué están esperando? ¿No tenían hambre? Anden, sírvanse...  
  
Los demás asintieron, acatando la orden, pero ninguno (incluido Horo) se atrevía a comer...  
  
-¿Por qué no comen? Sí no envenené a comida...  
  
-¿Cómo...cómo hiciste esto? -preguntó Pica asombrada.  
  
-Bueno, casi nadie sabe que uno de mis pasatiempos es la cocina -respondió el alado guiñando un ojo. -Además...es una pequeña comida...para felicitar a los chicos por haber alcanzado una completa felicidad...que es compartir su ser con la persona que más quieren...  
  
-Ah...-respondieron 8 voces, empezando a comer. La cena transcurrió como cualquier otra en la residencia Asakura, a excepción de cuando Horo Horo levantó la mirada de su plato.  
  
-Oye -se dirigió a Cupido- Tú sabías que las que nos gustaban sentían lo mismo que nosotros...¿verdad? Por eso nos animaste declararles lo que sentíamos, aunque perdiéramos la vida en ello...¿no?  
  
-Correcto -contestó el hijo de Afrodita- Nada es más triste que dos personas se quieran y no se atrevan a decir lo que sienten por temor a que el otro los rechace...  
  
-Tienes razón...-dijo Pilika secándose las lágrimas. Tao, a su lado, apretó la mano de la chica en señal de apoyo, a lo que ella sonrió agradecida.  
  
-Por cierto...¿dónde está Manta? -preguntó Yoh tras una largo silencio. Cuando terminó de hablar, todos oyeron como se descorría de nuevo la puerta del comedor...  
  
Era Jun, quien alegremente estaba acompañada de un muchacho muy guapo que se parecía a...  
  
-Mantaru, ellos son los chicos de los que te hablé -dijo la mayor de los Toa hacia su acompañante rubio- Mi hermano Ren es esa de pelo morado, a su lado está su novia, luego el hermano de su novia, su novia...y del otro lado Yoh, el dueño del lugar con su prometida. Ah, y el que está al lado de ella es Cupido.  
  
-Mucho gusto -respondió Manta-ru saludando a todos.  
  
-Jun...¿qué pasó con Daisuke? -inquirió su hermano mirando de reojo a Cupido.  
  
-¿Dai-quién? Ah sí, ese. Pues le dí el chocolate, pero al parecer se fracturó misteriosamente la clavícula, por lo que no lo veré en unos meses...  
  
-¿Y "Mantaru"?  
  
-Es un chico que es de Sapporo y vino para ver a un amigo...mañana se va, por lo que hay que aprovechar el tiempo...  
  
-Sí, Jun...todavía nos falta ir a cenar...  
  
-¿Por qué no se quedan, señorita Jun? -preguntó Tamamura, pero la mirada por parte de la muchacha de pelo verde respondió su pregunta.  
  
-Entonces vámonos Jun...  
  
-Claro...solo quería presentarte a mi hermano...Que interés en conocerlo...- decía la hermana de Ren conforme ella y el joven se alejaban del lugar.  
  
-¿Qué le hiciste a Manta? -preguntó el chico de pelo azul, recuperándose de su asombro, a Cupido.  
  
-Oh...solo un pequeño hechizo para que cambiará de imagen...y fuera feliz con Jun...  
  
-Que loco...-musitó Pilika a punto de reírse. Los demás, excepto Anna e Yoh, siguieron su ejemplo.  
  
-Anna...-susurró el shaman de pelo castaño en voz baja, mientras que Horo y el hijo de Afrodita intentaban imitar a "Mantaru".  
  
-¿Pasa algo?  
  
-No...es solo que...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Yo también te quiero...-respondió el chico tiernamente, a lo que su prometida le dio un beso discreto en la mejilla...  
  
-Eso ya lo sé...  
  
-Así que espera pronto muchos chocolates...-puntualizó el muchacho sonriendo de nuevo, siendo único testigo de aquella escena Cupido...  
  
***Fin*** 


End file.
